1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a device that obtains electrical energy generally by using hydrogen and oxygen as a fuel. Because fuel cells are superior in terms of the environment and increased energy efficiency, development of fuel cells is being pursued as a future energy-supplying system.
For example, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-349508 describes art in which porous body electrically conductive current collector electrodes are disposed on both surfaces of a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) to function as a gas flow passage and a current collector. According to this art, it is possible to distribute current to the membrane-electrode assembly.
With the art described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-349508, however, when a part within the porous electrically conductive electrical collector electrode is blocked by liquid water, there is a possibility that reactant gas is not supplied to the electrode, which could lead to a decrease in electrical generating capacity.